I Can't Hate You Anymore
by H2P2
Summary: Ron swore to hate Hermione forever when she divorced him for Malfloy. But when she comes back, he wonder if he can keep his promise. Song fic based on Nick Lachey's I Can't Hate You Anymore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Damn it!!!

"I Can't Hate You Anymore"

_An empty room can be so deafening,_

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_It drives you crazy._

_I chased away the shadows of your name,_

_And burned the picture in a frame,_

_But it couldn't save me._

Why did she go? What did I do that was so wrong? I loved her with my whole heart, and she left me. 

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,_

_Well you still can't tell me why._

After the final battle, she and I admitted our love. She promised on the alter to love me forever, as I would love her forever. She lied.

Harry and Ginny got married a few days before it happened. Everybody we knew was there to celebrate Harry and Ginny's love for each other. Then, he came.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

_...I can't hate you anymore._

Draco Malfoy had joined us in the final battle against Voldemort. He personally killed Snape and his father. Everybody else thought he was a nice guy now that the war was over and had proven himself. I still didn't trust him.

I later learned about their affair. She began to love him, and eventually, she filed for a divorce. She left me to take care of our two-year-old daughter and ran off with Malfloy.

_You're not the person that you used to be,_

_The one I want who wanted me,_

_And that's a shame but,_

_There's only so many tears that you can cry._

_Before it drains the light right from your eyes,_

_And I can't go on that way._

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were,_

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt_.

Well, four years past. Harry, Ginny, and I hadn't heard a word from her. We wrote her and everything, but she never wrote back. I was heart-broken. The only girl I had ever loved was ignoring me, her own daughter, and her old friends. All for some rich bastard who only wanted her for her looks. I knew this was true.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

Then, she came back. At 1:30 in the morning to be precise. I opened the door sleepily, but woke up immediately. She was standing there sobbing. I hadn't seen her face in years. She managed to whisper out what happened. Draco finally got tired of her and had another affair. She found out because the other woman called to tell Draco that she was pregnant. Draco dropped Hermione faster than an Avada curse kills. So there she was in front of me. She wanted me to give her another chance.

_Sometimes you hold so tight,_

_It slips right through your hands._

_Will I ever understand?_

Without thinking, I screamed, "You left me! I hate you, and I always will. Never come here again! Nothing you say or do will change my mind! Then I slammed the door. I could here her bawling outside until she finally left.

Before she left, I heard her brokenly spoke through the door, "I am sorry, Ron. I love you. I have and always will." With that, she walked away.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

It was two days later. I had told Harry and Ginny that she was back. They immediately went to see her. I still refused to go. Then, everything changed for me. My daughter begged to see her mom. I sighed and replied that I would think about it. Then, I realized: she still loves me. I knew that I said that I would hate her forever, but I just couldn't. I couldn't hate her anymore. When I realized this, I ran to her apartment completely forgetting to apparate. I rapped hurriedly on the door. From outside her door, I heard some shuffling and she opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she face was caked with dry, salty tears. I grabbed her before she could say anything. Then, I kissed her. She seemed shocked for a moment, but she returned it. When we pulled away, she was crying again, but this time, it was with happiness. She dropped her head and began to speak, but I lifted her head gently and whispered, "I can't hate you anymore, Hermione." She gave me a watery smile and wrapped her arms around me.


End file.
